


A Collection of Stories Rebuilding a Ruined Kingdom

by Dat1Slime



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But you'll see more of them, Everyone lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, most are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat1Slime/pseuds/Dat1Slime
Summary: Series of connecting stories in a vague chronological order.





	1. A Story of a Ruined Kingdom

A knight wandering a ruined kingdom. 

 

A shambling husk dripping with infection. A vessel suffering locked up is a black egg. A vast shimmering blue lake.  _ A nail stuck on the shore _ . A beast’s den with a missing queen.  _ A mourning child. _ A fungal village of warriors. A vegetation covered land. A Colosseum on the edge of the world. A forbidding Troupe of flames. A garden filled with love and death.  _ A grave covered in pale flowers _ . A city crying out in desperation. A peak full of light-refracting crystals. A basin leading to a dark well. 

 

A knight wandering a ruined kingdom. 

 

A knight who fights gods.

 

A knight who stopped the infection.

 

A knight who became a god.

 

A knight…

 

A lord who will rebuild this ruined kingdom even if the must do it on her dying breath.


	2. A Lord of Shades

The pantheon was hard. Defeating the Absolute Radiance was harder. But the hardest thing was remaining the little ghost.

 

They fought more control of thousands of beings, some were their siblings. Real emotions filled them for the first time. Joy, sadness, anger, fear, confusion, love. Their emotions combined with the emotions of others.

 

When they began their journey they never felt much. While fight the Radiance they felt they were nearing the completion of their story. But now they realised how wrong they were. They still had so much they had yet to complete. They never got to see if their sibling locked away was safe. Never got to hear Hornet congratulate them on a job well done. Never got to thank everyone for all their help along this journey.

 

They would fight.

 

 _They_ were The Shade Lord. No one else.

 

Nothing would stop them. They’d fight anyone or anything that stood in their way. They were in control. Not the ancient void beings that grasped for control. Not his siblings who cried out. Not the void itself. They were not ready to leave everything behind, especially not the ones they cared so deeply for.

 

Their mind raced as they grasped for control. Nothing and no one could stop them. They’d fight, fight until they could no longer feel their legs, but even then they’d continue to fight.

 

They wouldn’t allow this be taken from them. They won’t allow it now or ever.

 

Once in full control they pushed anyone away. Focusing on how large their body was now. They will it all, pulled it in, made it a small familiar form. As they pulled the void in they passed over their old cloak and shell, They pulled those in too. Pulling the cloak around the newly formed neck and torso using void like thread to weave it back together and keep the tattered remains in place. Next the shell, they two halves forced together around their head. Their body was weak now and they were weak. Everything began growing fuzzy.

 

They heard a familiar squeal and a warm being press into them. _Grimmchild_. They gently wrapped their arms around Grimmchild as the world faded to black.


End file.
